FRANCIS: The User Guide
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: Congratulations on purchasing your very own FRANCIS unit! Please read this instruction manual to completely understand how to take proper care of your FRANCIS unit. Note: We are not responsible for any STDS or pregnancies caused by FRANCIS.


**Congratulations on purchasing your very own FRANCIS unit! Please read this instruction manual to completely understand how to take proper care of your FRANCIS unit.**

**

* * *

****Basic Information:**

Name: FRANCIS BONNEFOY

Sex: Male

Manufactured in: Paris, France by HETALIA INC.

Age: 26  
Height: 175 cm (5'9 ft est)

Weight: Light

* * *

**Each FRANCIS unit comes with:**

1 bottle of champagne

1 rose

1 outrageously tacky military outfit

1 dress shirt

1 pair of slacks

4 pairs of shoes

2 boxes of condoms

* * *

To remove your FRANCIS unit from its box, simply say something vulgar or pour him a glass of wine. FRANCIS will seem frightened when first coming out of the box, so do not frighten him or expose him to any IVAN units.

* * *

**Modes:**

Regular/Happy-mode: This is default. When in this mode, FRANCIS will do normal things and will be in a good mood.

Angry mode: This mode is triggered when he feels threatened or harassed. This mode results in things being thrown, so do be careful. ARTHUR, FELICIANO, or ALFRED units can trigger this.

Horny mode: This mode occurs at random times of the day, so do be careful. When in this mode, FRANCIS units will rape, molest, or sexually harass anyone in sight, even children. To calm him, bring by a SEYCHELLES unit or lock him in a room so he can relax himself. When in this mode, do not bring FRANCIS near any other units.

Protective mode: When in this mode, FRANCIS will act protective of you or another unit. He will not let anyone else get near.

Drunk mode: This mode is activated when your FRANCIS gets drunk. This mode can lead to Horny mode, so do be careful and keep away. When in this mode, FRANCIS units will seek GILBERT or ARTHUR units.

Romantic mode: When FRANCIS is in this mode, he will flirt with you or other units, and offer wine and flowers. Be cautious, this mode often leads to Horny mode.

* * *

**Cleaning:**

WARNING! Do not bathe with or help bathe your FRANCIS unit. FRANCIS units use every opportunity they can get to rape or molest people and other units. Let him bathe himself unless you want your FRANCIS to rape you.

**Feeding:**

Do not feed FRANCIS any British foods. He will malfunction. Feed him French food only.

* * *

**Relationships with other HETALIA units:**

ARTHUR: FRANCIS and ARTHUR do not get along. When brought together, they will fight and throw things, leading FRANCIS to enter Angry mode. However, FRANCIS sometimes tries to molest or grope ARTHUR units.

FELICIANO: Good relationship; however, FRANCIS units will often try to rape or molest FELICIANO units, resulting in Horny mode or Romantic mode.

ROMANO: Not on very good terms; like FELICIANO, FRANCIS will try to rape or molest ROMANO.

GILBERT: Do not bring these two together. FRANCIS and GILBERT units will enter Drunk mode and Horny mode together, resulting in a large mess.

ANTONIO: See FELICIANO.

SEYCHELLES: See FELICIANO.

* * *

**FAQ and Troubleshooting:**

Q: My FRANCIS unit keeps taking off his clothes and putting the rose he came with over his crotch! What do I do?

A: FRANCIS units often do this at random times of the day. When your unit does this, keep yourself at a safe distance and arm yourself in case he tries to rape you.

Q: Why does FRANCIS come with so many condoms?

A: FRANCIS units adore having sex everyday.

Q: My FRANCIS unit is beating up my FELICIANO unit!

A: FELICIANO must have asked for his paintings back. Offer them some wine, and they should calm down.

Q: My unit is getting along with ARTHUR! Is this a malfunction?

A: They can get along at times, but if they're actually smiling and laughing with each other, you have a serious issue on your hands. Send us your FRANCIS and we will determine what the problem is.

Q: FRANCIS just started humping a globe in my room. What does this mean?

A: Get out of the house, now. When one lets their FRANCIS stay in Horny mode too long, FRANCIS starts to have desires to rape/molest everyone in the world. Get out of your house and seek out the nearest LUDWIG or VASH units.

**Thank you for purchasing FRANCIS. Hopefully, you and FRANCIS will be very happy together!**

**Note: HETALIA INC. is not responsible for any forms of STDS or any pregnancies caused by FRANCIS.**

**

* * *

Okay, no more of these. :P I just wanted to do Francis, and now I'll be back to my other stories I have to update.**


End file.
